


The Devil's Knocking

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Series: Killers for Hire (SkyeWard AU) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Killers for Hire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SkyeWard AU.  They're rival killers-for-hire.  They also can't seem to stay away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Knocking

By this point, she knows the feeling of his sight, the red dot somewhere on her skin.  He always gives himself away.  She’s just as bad; she’s the one that hacked his frequency, but that was fifteen minutes ago.  Practically eons.  It took him long enough to join the party.

She turns her headset on and snaps her gum, nice and loud.  “Hey baby,” she says.  “Whatcha up to?”

“Kid,” he says.  “Who invited you to the dance?”  He’s smirking at her, she can just tell.  He has his smirking voice on, and she’s intimately familiar with it.

“I crashed,” she says.  “Sorry to ruin your fun.”  She’s on her stomach, the crawlspace she’s tucked into just big enough for her, her tiny laptop, and the rifle her daddy taught her how to shoot.  He always finds her.  He’s got good eyes.

“You’re a little out of your league,” he says.

She snaps her gum again.  Because he hates it.  “That’s what you said last time,” she says.  “And who got that bounty?”

“Lucky shot,” he tells her.

“That’s my nickname, baby,” she says.  “Wanna make this interesting?”  She can hear him whisper something in Russian, and the terse reply of someone else’s voice. “Oh, baby, are you with a team?” she asks.  “Am I embarrassing you?  Do your teammates know that you like it up the-”

“You wanted to make a bet?” he says.

She smiles for him.  Let him stare at her through his sniper sight.  He’d had a thousand chances to take the shot.  He never would.  “Always,” she says.

“Stakes?” he asks.

“I want your gun,” Skye says.  “The new one.  The AWM.”

“You want my baby?” he says.  He sounds offended. 

“The very same,” she says.  “What do you want?”

“A blow job,” he says.  “If I’m being honest.”

“Lame,” Skye says.  “Super lame.”

“Kid, you have blown me all of once.”

“And it was awesome, I know.”

“So can you blame me for wanting another?”

“Come on,” she says.  She looks through her rifle sight, down to the street below.  “What do you really want?”

“You.  24 hours.”

Skye licks her lips.  “Now that’s a bet,” she says.  “Make sure to polish your baby for me before you give her to me.”

“I’ll make you do it, after I win,” he tells her.

“You’re so stupid,” she replies.  She sees the brigade of black cars coming around the corner.  Her finger twitches on the trigger.  Wait for it.  Wait.  She can hear Ward breathing.  Finding his focus.  Wait.


End file.
